1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical receptacle with a stub that is capable of increasing the optical coupling efficiency with an optical fiber, and an optical module installing the optical receptacle.
2. Related Prior Art
As a conventional optical receptacle having the so-called co-axial shape, Japanese Patent published as H10-332988 has disclosed one typical configuration with a built-in ferrule securing an optical fiber therein. To mate an optical plug ferrule with the receptacle above may accomplish the optical coupling between the optical fiber and the optical device accompanied with the optical receptacle.
However, the conventional built-in ferrule provides a guide fiber, typically a single mode fiber, to guide light, which reduces coupling tolerance between the external fiber inserted into the receptacle and the guide fiber within the built-in ferrule. Accordingly, the optical coupling characteristic degrades by iterating the insertion/extraction of the external ferrule, or the optical coupling loss increases when an axial stress is applied to the receptacle that receives the external plug.
Therefore, the present invention is to provide an optical receptacle that enables to reduce the dispersion in the optical coupling efficiency when the receptacle receives the external optical plug, and to provide an optical module installing the optical receptacle.